Trick-or-Treat!
by Aster Sapphire
Summary: Takes place in my Leo's Special Friend unverse but can be a stand alone. It's Halloween night and the guys are going trick-or-treating for their first time with their friend April. Getting roam around in the open without having to hide, receiving free candy and treats from people, seeing other peoples cool costumes and doing it all with a good friend. What could go wrong? Alot!


**(A/N): BOO! MWAHAHAHAHAH! It's almost that time of the year again, and I'm posting my first Halloween fic! Woohoo! This takes place in the Leo's Special Friend universe, but can be read as a standalone. If you haven't read it before then you should know that this take place when the guys and April are just kids. So enjoy!**

* * *

April took one last look in her mirror and smiled. It that time of the year again. Halloween. And this time it was special because it her first Halloween since she meeting her only friends in New York. She and the guys had begged Master Splinter to let them go trick- or –treating with her this year since they had never been before, and upon hearing this; April insisted they go, claiming it was something they simply couldn't miss out on.

At first he refused because he thought it would simply be too dangerous for his sons to walk around in the open. April bought up the point that, since it was Halloween, people would think that were all just wearing costumes. He still said no, but after receiving five of the best puppy dog eyes in the world, he simply couldn't refuse. So now she stood in her room admiring her costume.

A black ninja suit, complete with a mask, a plastic sword, and a few plastic ninja stars. Her mother was curious as to why she didn't choose to wear her traditional Princess costume, and was even more curious as to why it was replaced with a ninja suit of all things. But instead of asking questions about it, she simply paid the cashier at the register and gave April her costume.

"And now Kyle! You will face my ninja wrath! No more bullying for you, you jerk! Hiiiiii-ya!" April began run back and forth around her room kicking, punching and inserting the occasional battle cry. There was a knock on her door and before she was able to grant the person on the other end permission to come in, her big sister Robyn barged into the room wearing a pirate costume that exposed a large portion of her midriff.

"Keep it down in here you little brat I'm on the phone with Damon and it's kind of hard to talk to him when you keep jumping around in here like a maniac!"

April stuck out her tongue and Robyn mirrored her. They continued to go back and forth like this for a full minute. It was a common interaction between the two sisters by now.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Robyn asked rolling her eyes and popping her gum loudly.

"Isn't it _obvious_, I'm a _ninja_. You know, a Japanese warrior highly trained, in the ancient ways of ninjitsu who fights with honor?" April said as if Robyn should've known. She was very proud of her self what Master Splinter had taught her thus far about ninjas and enjoyed the idea of knowing something her 16 year old sister didn't.

Robyn looked at her sister and blinked twice. "Whatever. When are you stupid friends and their Dad about gonna be here to take you trick or treating? I gotta places to be."

April felt her blood her boil and clenched her fist. "They're _not _stupid! You're just jealous because they're cooler than _your _stupid friends!" She retorted. "Now get out of my room," April paused to draw her sword from her back. "Or _else_!"

Robyn scoffed, "Or else _what_?"

April narrowed her eyes through her mask and charged at her sister and began to hit her repeatedly with the plastic sword.

"Hey cut it out!" Robyn said backing out of her room until she was in the hallway. Once she was gone, April slammed the door victoriously. There was the sound of a pebble hitting her window and with a large smile, she ran over her bed and climbed over to the window so she could open it. She looked down and Master Splinter and the turtles waiting for her. She waved happily and retreated back into her room before running downstairs.

"The guys are here! Gotta go now! See you later! Bye!" April said rushing downstairs.

"Hey! Wait a minute, don't I have to meet them or something?"

"No, their Dad's in a hurry."

Robyn raised an eyebrow, but got out of bed and placed the magazine she was reading on her nightstand. She walked downstairs with April and watched her leave out of the backdoor. When she looked outside in the alley, her eyes widened when she saw the turtles and Master Splinter.

"Holy Crap! Kick ass costumes!" She said with a grin. She saw Master Splinter wince at her language and her smile faded.

"Sorry about that it's just…they look so _lifelike_ I _have _to know where you got them!" Robyn says stepping out of the house and without even asking grabs Raph and begins to feel his shell and plastron.

"Hey! Hands-off old lady!" He says shoving her off. Robyn grimaces but doesn't say anything.

"Well, I'll let you guys go now. Just make sure you have her back by 9. I won't be here but mom and Dad will."

"Of course. I assure you your sister is in good hands." Master Splinter said.

Robyn looked at Mater Splinter warily. "That coming from the guy dressed up as a giant rat." Robyn said with a laugh as she turned around. "See ya later squirt." She said shoving April lightly as she walked by. "And make sure you get enough candy for both of us, get as many Hershey bars as possible. You know the drill." Robyn said heading back into the apartment. She gave one last wave before disappearing inside and closing the door behind her. The second she was gone, Raph shuddered.

"You sister is annoying." He said with his arms crossed.

"Sorry about that Raph. She's always annoying. So can we go now?! I can't _wait _to go trick or treating with you guys!"

Master Splinter smiled warmly and nodded.

"Awesome! We are gonna get _so _much candy!" Mikey said jumping up and down.

Leo rolled his eyes at his brother who had spent the entire from the lair to April's house going on and on about how exited he was that he got to spend his very first time trick or treating with her. Sure they all were of course, but at least managed to wait until it was actually Halloween rather than spending all month talking about it.

Leo looked April up and down and said, "Nice costume." He said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Aren't you supposed to be a stupid _princess _or something?" Raph asked in a confused.

"Just because I'm a _girl _doesn't mean that I _have _to be a princess."

"Yeah it does." Raph retorted crossing his arms again.

"Does not!" April said getting agitated.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does _too_!"

"_How _many _girl _ninja's do you see on movies on TV."

April hesitated and thought for a moment, unable to come up with anything she stamped her foot in anger. "I can be whatever I want for Halloween, _Raphael_!"

"Whatever, _Ape_."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Enough, you two, we will not be able to get much candy if tonight if we stand here all night arguing." Master Splinter said. April and Raph sent each other one last glare before they left the ally.

"So, will you explain how…trick…or treating works again, April?" Don asked looking at her. He looked around with a puzzled look on his face at all of the kids running up and down the street dressed all kinds of things such as: ghost, vampires, werewolves, princesses, comic book characters and things that made no since like pumpkins. They all were carrying either buckets of various shapes and sizes or pillow cases that were filled with candy. They ran from house, receiving candy from the people inside. Some even stopped to trade with each other.

"It's easy! You just go up to a house, hold out your bag out and say, trick-or-treat!"

"And they just…_give _you candy?" Leo asked looking down at his bucket.

"Yup." April said with a nod.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Watch, it's easy." And before anyone could stop her, April ran over to a random house across the street and rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened and a middle aged man dressed as Frankenstein opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" April said holding out her black sack.

The Frankenstein man smiled. "A ninja? Don't see a lot of little girls going as that. now do you?" He said. He grabbed a huge bowl and the turtles watched in amazement as he dumped a large amount of candy into her bag. April looked at the candy in her sack and smiled. "Thank you sir!" She said.

"You are _very _welcome young lady. You be careful out there, and eat too candy." He said before retreating into his house with a smile and a wave. Once he was gone, April ran back across the street to where Master Splinter and the guys were. The second she got over there Mikey snatched her bag, peered inside and said, "He gave all of this just saying three little words?!"

"Yup, and if you do it you can get your _own _candy." April said taking her bag back with a smile.

"Cool! Me next! Come with me April!" Mikey said, and just as April did he took off across the street without anyone's consent and went to the same house April did, dragging her behind him.

"Michelangelo, wait!" Master Splinter said. His heart began racing when his youngest son ran out into the open, where there were tens of people who could see him but to his surprise no paid him any attention. _At all_.

Mikey knocked on the door and once again Frankenstein answered. "Well look who's back! Wow! First a ninja girl, now a ninja turtle? Is the theme tonight ninja?"

"No not really. My brothers and I are all ninjas! This is my very first time trick-or-treating! We've never been before because we-

April nudged Mikey roughly with her elbow and gave him a stern look. "Oh. Right." He whispered. "Never mind, anyways, um…wait what do I say again?" He asked looking at April.

"Trick-or-treat." April said through her clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah! Trick-or-treat!" Mikey said holding his bag out and giving the man, a bright, white smile.

"Oh, so you're a first timer, eh? Well I'll give you a little extra. And here's some for those brothers of yours too." He gave Mikey almost triple what April received and patted him on the shoulder. At first, Mikey said nothing. He just started down at his bag with wide, blue eyes.

"Woooow, that's a lot of candy." Mikey said in an entranced voice.

The man chuckled and said, "I have a feeling you're going to enjoy your first time trick-or-treating. You should go see Mrs. Hubble across the street. She's handing out Twinkies, but you better hurry. They're going pretty fast from what I hear." He winked and patted Mikey on the head as he went back into his house.

"That…was TOTALLY AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed. April laughed as he watched him dig through his bag to see what he got. Inside were several Hershey bars, bubble gum, and two large boxes of Mike Ikes.

"Great job, Mikey! That was a great first try. _You _are officially a trick-or-treater!"

"Sweet!" Mikey said. He pulled April into a tight hug, before hurrying back across the street with her, to where they found Leo leaning against the wall with a worried look on his face. "How'd it go?" He asked perking up.

"How'd it go? I'll tell you how it went, it was awesome! Look at what I got!" Mikey said opening the bag and letting his brothers peer inside.

"Wooooaaah." They all said in unison.

"I know right! It's so much isn't it!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, now gimme some he said to share!" Raph said grabbing at the bag.

"I'm not sharing! It's _my _bag so it's _my _candy!" Mikey said holding it away from him.

"That's not fair Mikey he said to share with us!" Don said as he joined Raph in trying to claim the bag of candy.

"Yeah hand it over!" Leo said. And soon enough the four of them were all arguing over who should get what. Each of them were grabbing at the bag and causing candy to fly everywhere, while Master Splinter and April stood back and watched with exasperated looks on their faces.

"Are…they…like this at home?" April asked cocking her head.

Master Splinter let out a short laugh. "Believe me, _this _is them on a _good _day."

"Wow…" April said.

"Tell me about it." Master Splinter shaking his head. "Well I suppose I should go and stop them." He said tired. He walked over to them and tapped the ground with his walking stick. Immediately they stopped. They froze and upon seeing them April laughed.

Raph had Mikey, who was holding the candy as far out as his small arms would allow, in a headlock, and Don was his shell, and Leo was trying to pull Don of Raph by his leg.

"Now listen, if you four cannot behave correctly then I will take you home, make you each do 50 flips and you will _never _see another piece of candy again until you have completed your training! Am I understood?!"

"Hai, Sensei!" They responded in unison.

"Good, now Michelangelo I heard the man tell you to share so that is what you must do." Master Splinter said sternly.

Mikey pouted and surrendered some of his candy to his triumphant looking brothers.

"Much better." Master Splinter said with a smile.

"Great! Now come on. We have to get to Mrs. Hubble's house is we want to get Twinkies!" April said bouncing slightly.

"_Twinkies_? Then why are just standing here? Come on!" Raph said taking off. April and the turtles looked at each other, and then Master Splinter who nodded. They smiled and then took off after Raphael who was waiting for them at the house with the mailbox labeled Hubble.

"Bout time you slowpokes got here! C'mon!" He said. They all followed him up the steps and he was about to ring the doorbell with April grabbed his wrist. "Wait! We _have _make sure we all say trick-or-treat at the same time.

Raph gave her a look between puzzlement and annoyance. "Why?"

"It's more fun that way."

"How does that make it more fun?"

"I dunno, it just does."

"That's so stupid. It doesn't make it more _fun_."

"I'm telling you it does!"

"How? _How _does it make it more fun?!"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"The _why _should we do it?"

"Because I said so!"

Leo, Mikey and Don stood back watching the two of them argue. They looked at each other, shrugged and then rang the doorbell. A small, plump woman wearing glasses answered the door. She was wearing a black dress, and gray hairs were poking from underneath her pointed black hat. In her hands was an old looking broomstick. She adjusted the glasses on her face and squinted before smiling.

"Trick-or-treat!" They said unison.

"Oh, aren't you three just adorable." She said clasping her hands together. "Just one moment, dearies." She left and went into another room. They looked back at Raph and April and frowned.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

They continued going back and forth and Leo, Mikey and Donnie turned back to the door. "What do you think their arguing about?"

"Who _cares_? The Twinkie witch is back!" Mikey said excitedly. They turned around and to their delight, Mrs. Hubble had returned with three Twinkie packages in her hands. She placed one in each bag.

"Thank you Twinkie witch lady!" Mikey said as they hurried down the steps.

"You're welcome! Have a good night!" She said before retreating into her house. They three of them walked over to Raph and April who looked dangerously close to strangling each other.

"Hey guys." Mikey said with a mouth full of Twinkie "Wassup?"

"Tell April she's stupid!"

"Tell Raph _he's_ stupid!"

"April is _not _stupid, Raph." Leo said clenching his fist. He always took it personally whenever someone insulted April and would proceed to defend her for as long as he had to.

"You're only saying that cause she's you _girlfriend_." Raph sneered.

"She's not my _girlfriend_, Raph!"

"April and Leo sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-, Oof!"

Leo had tackled Raph to the ground and the two were now rolling around tacking turns punching each other. A group of kids, dressed all sorts of things gathered around to watch and cheer.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They chanted.

"Come on blue, ripe his face off!" Shouted a boy dressed as Duke from G.I Joe.

"No! Come on red rip _blue's _face off!" Countered another boy dressed as Superman.

"No! Blue's gonna win!"

"No! Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"  
"Blue!"

"Red!"  
"Blue!"

"Red!"  
"Red!"

"BLUE!"  
"Ha!"

"That's it!" The Superman boy tossed his bucket down and charged at the G.I Joe who stood frozen in shock before being tackled to the ground.

"Come on Superman you can beat him!" Cried a Vampire

"Na-uh! Superman could kick Luke's butt any day!" A werewolf shot back.

"Hey, you shut up!"

"Make me!"

And soon enough they too had begun to fight. And after them, a Ghost and troll, and after that a zombie and an elf and perhaps the strangest duel, a tooth and the devil.

Leonardo and Raphael were soon pulled apart by Donatello and Michelangelo and looked on in confusion, shock and horror as the entire street screamed, and fought. Parents left their houses and were trying their best to haul their kids back home but were having no luck.

Leo, Mikey, Don, Raph, and April all looked each other nervously. "I think that's enough trick-or-treating for tonight guys." April form the corner of her mouth. They all nodded in agreement before casually backing away, once they were a quite a few paces away from the battlefield in the middle of the street, they sprinted back into the ally where Master Splinter looked on in utter confusion.

"My sons….April….what have you done?" Master Splinter asked as watched in amazement at the pandemonium occurring in the middle of the street. He winced as a bumblebee leapt off the roof a car and onto a duck who was lying on the ground looking dazed.

Mikey, Don, and April looked over at Leo and Raph and then took a large step backwards leaving only the two of them standing there looking guiltier than ever.

Master Splinter was about to open his mouth to scold them when all of a sudden a candy apple came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the head, and sticking there.

April gasped and ran to the back door of her building she opened it, ran inside, and looked at the time. _6:30 _her parents and her sister wouldn't be home for another two and a half hours. She poked her head and motioned her friends inside who ran in without hesitation, slamming the door behind them just as several eggs splattered on the outside, and Master Splinter entered covered in yolk, with a candy apple stuck to his forehead.

Everyone stood there trembling under Master Splinters glare.

"So…" Mikey said suddenly. "Who wants candy?"

Master Splinter looked like he was going to scold them but instead he just took a deep breath. "April, dear, may I please use your bathroom to clean up?" He said in an even tone.

April pointed a shaky arm upstairs and said in a very small, very high-pitched and very shaky voice, "First door on the left."

Master Splinter nodded. "Thank you." He said, And with that he went upstairs, muttering curses about Halloween.

His sons and April, meanwhile, stood at the bottom of the stairs in dead silence.

"That…was a disaster." Don said finally.

"Agreed."

"A disaster times a billion."

"A disaster times ten billion."

"All I wanted was a Twinkie…"

"It's ok guys! Halloween isn't over yet! We can still do stuff!" April said optimistically.

"Like _what_?" Raph challenged? "This is all you fault you know."

"_My _fault?!"

"Yes. _Your _fault. If you hadn't said anything about saying trick-or-treat at the same time none of this would've happened."

"That's not-

"Well actually April," Don began weakly. "He _does _have a point."

April's jaw dropped and she looked over at Mikey who had his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Leo walked over and put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"You're right Raph…I'm sorry…" She said shamefully.

At that moment Master Splinter came down the stairs with his robe still stained and immediately April ran up to him.

"Master Splinter this entire thing was all my fault and I want to try again. This was the guys' first time trick-or-treating and I ruined it. Please let them try again, I'll stay here this time. I'll give them my candy. I won't tell them what to do. Just please don't punish them because they didn't do anything wrong. I did." April said.

Everyone in the room was staring at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws. April looked up at Master Splinter with pleading eyes. "Please?" She squeaked.

Master Splinter sighed and moved towards the front door. He looked outside noticed that the streets had returned to normal. There was mess, and several kids were wearing torn costumes but everyone was back to their usual trick-or-treating routine. Master Splinter sighed and looked at April who had no resorted to poking out her quivering bottom lip, and batting her eyelashes slowly. Opening her emerald green eyes as wide as they could go whenever she opened them. What cold hearted, monster could resist that.

Master Splinter sighed. "Very well. _One _more chance."

April's face lit up like a Christmas Tree and she ran over to Master Splinter flew into his arms, causing him to stagger backwards. His sons cheered and were headed back towards the backdoor.

"My sons!" He yelled. They all halted and looked at him. Master Splinter looked stern for a moment and then relaxed. "Enjoy yourselves." He said. They all smiled and his heart warmed as he watched them bolt out of the back door and begin going from house to house to receive candy. April went into the kitchen and sat down. Despite the fact she convinced Master Splinter to let them go back out she still felt horrible about ruining their night in the first place. She felt tears welling in her eyes and they about to fall when she heard the sound of bare feet on the linoleum-tiled kitchen floor. She looked up and saw Leo standing there. He didn't say a word. He simply held out his hand for April to take and smiled.

April returned the smile warmly and slid out of the chair. She took his hand and his large green fingers enclosed around her small cream ones and together they ran outside to join Mikey, Don and Raph who all greeted April a smile. Before going from house to house, together.

Master Splinter sat in his dojo meditating. Trying his hardest to drown out the noise of his sons as they ran around the lair screaming. Obviously on a sugar high.

It had been his Halloween with his longtime sons' and his new daughter.

Did he enjoy being pelted with eggs? Did it bring him pleasure to be hit in square in the head with a candy apple? Was he happy when he saw his sons start a war in the middle of the street? Was currently not bothered by the sound of to bring his four sons, his four _hyper_ sons, who were running carelessly around the lair?

To answer these questions, in words he would never speak aloud because of his morals. _Hell _no.

But, would he do it all again, to see April, Leo, Mikey, Raph and Don, sitting together in April's living room, eating, sharing, and trading candy while watching the Looney Tunes Halloween special and keeping each other amused afterwards by trying their best to tell ghost stories?

To answer _this _question,

Absolutely.

* * *

**(A/N) Holy crap! This was eleven pages! Phew. I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Please review! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! ;-) Ciao!**


End file.
